Burning Bright
by Fareetauhl
Summary: Mard Greer had always been aware of how fragile human lives were. Yet it had never truly mattered, until he met her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Mardlu ship-purely fluff and almost invisible angst. Somewhat inspired by the Infernal devices and (sadly) Twilight. But only the concept though! The plots are not even close together.**

 **Nothing against Twilight, just sick of the plot being used over and over again in different stories.**

 **With no further ado, I shall release the story!**

There was something about the fragility of the human life that had always intrigued Mard Greer.

Such passionate, bold creatures they were. And yet, it would only take a simple blow to extinguish that fragile light.

At least, he had always been intrigued by this before he met her.

Lucy Heartfilia.

The first time he saw her, his breath caught in his chest. A rare occurrence indeed, as breathing had become a timeless habit, even as an immortal demon.

He wasn't able to help it though. He had known she was powerful (she was the only one who withstood Alegria), but it was a different thing to actually _see_ her. Even battered and bruised, the tears she had shed over the loss of her key still visible, her passion and fire was unforgettable.

She burned as brightly as the stars her magic worked with.

("And she definitely had a 'heavenly body'" Jackal had remarked later. Mard felt no qualms in punching him in the face and severing his tail for that. Jackal had sulked for weeks.)

The rest of the day had been a blur. Meeting Zeref, his burning, and the battle that followed.

He did remember what she had done though.

Using the last of the water magic she had been gifted, she had extinguished the flames that consumed him, leaving him to wait, scorched and embarrassed, for his next summoning.

The next time he saw her, it was when her guild was disbanded.

Her brightness was gone. Her face was washed in agony, a tortured sadness visible in her eyes.

He had been startled to realize he had felt a new emotion. One that seemed to eat at him. After some research, he had realized it was called "guilt".

Foreign emotion fresh in mind, he had strode to meet her. Shocked and horrified at first, she had eventually calmed once he delivered his apologies and gratitude. He offered to buy her lunch as a weak apology.

One thing had led to another, and before he knew it, they had scheduled lunch dates for every day of the month. Which led her to inform him that yes, in fact, they _were_ dating.

(Dating was such an odd concept. Luckily, she had no objection to him referring to it as courting. Thank goodness, he didn't think he could take anymore of Jackal's hysterical laughter. It was, quite frankly, frightening.)

Meeting her had firmly altered his opinion. After all, she was anything but fragile. And after witnessing one of her famed Lucy Kicks (used on Natsu after his return), he was even a little bit frightened of her. But that was okay. It seemed everyone was.

He would never forget the look of joy on her face after her guild reformed. The look of pure happiness she shot him afterwards had caused his heart to stutter, and then fail entirely (not that it mattered, after all, he was still an immortal demon).

So as the years passed, his thoughts on her fragility had all but disappeared.

Until today.

It had been about twenty years since they had been together, and apparently, Lucy was what humans called "middle-aged". (He had once asked what he would be classified as. Lucy had laughed and said there were no words to describe him. He couldn't help but feel utterly pleased by this.)

As they strolled down the street, hand in hand, Mard paused to bestow a chaste kiss on her lips, just to see her lovely smile again as she returned his affection.

However, just as he pulled away, he heard a voice across the street.

"Eww, that's like, disgusting. What a cougar- look at how like, old she is, and how like, young he is. He should be dating girls like us, and not fooling around with like, hags like her."

"Yeah! I bet she's rich too-that's like, the only reason I can see for him to even stay with her."

The two girls giggled together before turning and exiting the street.

Mard scoffed as he heard this and turned back towards Lucy. However, he was startled to see a genuine look of hurt on her face, her lower lip trembling as if she were about to cry. She hastily turned away and covered her eyes.

"Lucy," he questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she murmured, even as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Clearly something is wrong. Don't tell me something those silly girls said offended you?"

She sighed into his shoulder. "It's not that, it's just… You're going to live forever, looking just as young and handsome as ever. So why would you want to stay with me-a soon to be decrepit old lady, only to live a short while before dying?"

"Lucy," he whispered. "Surely you don't really think that?"

She only curled deeper inside his shoulder, refusing to respond.

"Lucy," he murmured. "There's no one I'd rather be with in this world. Old and decrepit? You're as beautiful and passionate as ever. If anyone's old here, it's me."

Lucy scoffed as she heard this, but a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"Even so," he continued, "Yes, I am aware that you will eventually pass on this world. But you will eventually return, in a new body, a new life. And I will find you then-I swear upon it. There's no one I'd rather be with, and I intend to be with you in whatever way you appear."

Lucy giggled quietly. "You know, there's a chance my future family might not approve of you following me around as a young child. They might label you a pedophile. And that's only the mildest name- I could even be a male or an animal for all you know. I think that you actually just expressed a possible interest in bestiality right there."

A smile curled on Mard Greer's lips. "If it was for you, anything."

She stared at him. "Mard, you're kidding right? You wouldn't actually attempt to pursue me as an animal right? That's worse than Cobra! Mard, Mard please tell me you're joking! Mard-?"

Mard Greer smiled. Yes, there was no doubt that human life was fragile. But, if he said so himself, that was what made it all the more beautiful.

Omake:

"Hello girls," Mard hissed dangerously.

"It seems that a few of your heartless comments offended my beautiful wife earlier on today. I ought to be with you instead, is that right?"

Transforming into his Etherious form, Mard grinned at the girls.

"How do you like me now?"

The girls screamed and clung to each other as he approached. Mard smirked to himself as he raised his clawed hand. These girls should have known better than to dare to even attempt to make his Lucy cry. He couldn't wait to get his revenge.

 **AN: How was that guys? This is my first fairy tail fanfic, so tell me what you think-love it, hate it, etc.**

 **Honestly, I felt so stupid during the dialogue. But it's done so…**

 **Also, I've got an idea that will turn this into a two-shot. So if you like it, let me know, and I'll put it into action. The second part will be much shorter, since I originally meant to include it in this, but I kind of ran out of time and ended up finishing without it.**

 **Btw, this ship was actually inspired by Ein Ni Touko and Dragon'sHost who made me love Colu, Mardlu, and so many more crackships.**

 **This is following the Tartaros Arc, with just a few little tweaks to make it work.**

 **Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **Fareetauhl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second part of Burning Bright up! Once again, nothing too serious, but there are some implications. But you guys can handle that-I have faith.**

 **On with the story!**

Age was a trivial concept.

Humans fussed over it of course. They looked at the wrinkles, at their falling hair, at their creaking joints-and they saw their death day.

The way they fussed over their faded appearances, bemoaning their loss of the so called "beauty" they had held before…

Their foolishness and simplicity had always irritated him. Didn't they see there was a greater concept? Couldn't they tell that a world where E.N.D. could be raised, when Zeref could be slain, when their master would _finally_ _be happy_ was so much more important than their superficialities?

No, they could not. And he never understood that.

Even after he put that all behind him to be with Lucy, it still continued to frustrate them.

Humans did not lose their beauty when they aged.

At least, Lucy didn't.

If you asked him, she was just as radiant as ever. And he was just as happy to be with her as ever.

And yet, she didn't understand.

Every time they were in public, even after Mard had reassured her that he wasn't ashamed, that he felt as free to shower her with the affection she deserved as he had when she was younger, she would always duck away, embarrassed.

When he confronted her, she merely replied by saying distractedly, "People my age don't do _that_ in public Mard. Please try to understand."

And he did.

He understood a little too well.

He understood that even though she loved him, and knew he loved her, _despite all of that,_ she was still self-conscious. She still had that desire to be able to age along with her loved one, to not be left behind as he shone brighter than ever.

And she hated herself for wanting that for him, when she thought he clearly didn't want it for himself.

But he did.

He wanted to be there with her, to age with her, to die by her side.

However, despite his wishes, despite his countless searches for a way to end his immortality without killing himself (she would _never_ forgive him for that), he still came up blank.

So he consoled himself and her with promises of future lives.

And it worked.

But that desire to see him age beside her, that never faded.

So that was what brought him to where he was today.

Right in front of a ferociously sobbing Lamy.

"Lamy," he tried again. "Continue with the procedure already."

She continued sobbing dramatically. "One less hot body…I can't…"

Mard felt irritation overwhelm him. "Lamy," he growled. "If you don't do this now, ensure that my body is the last 'hot body' you'll see for another ten thousand years. Finish the process already!"

She let out one last wail, before clapping her hands together and continuing her work.

Mard sighed. He could only hope that the end result would be worth this frivolity.

And the mocking that Jackal was sure to do.

Why was he doing this again?

As he strolled down the path to her apartment, Mard wondered if this had been a good idea. Would Lucy like it? Would she be offended by what she might consider a mockery? Would she no longer be attracted to him?

In no time at all, he was knocking at the door that led to her home. (Yes, he was knocking, unlike her team he had _manners_.)

She opened the door, and Mard smiled.

Even after years of being with her, seeing her like this, her beauty never failed to astound him.

But his smile quickly faded as he returned to reality. What would she say?

Her lips parted as she took him in.

"Mard," she breathed. "You…what did you do?"

"I talked to Lamy," he replied, nervous for once in his life. What if she hated it? What if she would no longer see him? What if-

His thought process was cut off as she leaned in and kissed him.

Passionately.

In front of her apartment. Where anyone could see.

His mind went completely and utterly blank. When she broke it off, he just stared at her.

"Mard," she said. "I love you. Not because you did this, but because you did this for me. I love you for knowing me this well. And I am so sorry. I am a truly horrible for being happy at this-"

His brain functions returned the minute she uttered those words.

"Do not be ridiculous Lucy," he said frowning. "Did you not think that I wanted this too? I want to match every wrinkle, every white hair, and every tremor. I want to experience every one of these things with you, and laugh with you about it. And although I know I may not be as attractive as I once was-"

Now it was his turn to be interrupted.

She laughed. "Trust me Mard, there's not much you can do to stop you from still being attractive. You have nothing to worry about in the looks department. In fact," she purred. "Why don't you come inside, so that I can show you just how _attractive_ I find you?"

"I think," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Needless to say, no one saw Mard or Lucy for the rest of their day. Or the week.

Jackal was very disappointed by this. He had been hoping to see Mard's face. After the day he had had, comforting a hysterical Lamy (which was very disturbing, as she alternated between sobbing, trailing a hand down the expanse of his chest, and just fainting melodramatically), and just dealing with the presence of Natsu(why the fire-breathing fool thought Jackal would know where Lucy was remained a mystery), he could have really used a laugh.

Ridiculously Unrealistic Omake:

"Lucy," he whispered. "I finally found you."

A blonde 8-year old with a pixie cut and large brown eyes blinked at him.

"I told you that I would find you, and love you, no matter what form you took. And I always keep my promises. Something I learned from you, I expect."

The blonde continued to stare at him quizzically.

"And even if this new form you have is unexpected, I swear to love you forever."

The blonde now looked slightly disturbed, and began to back away.

"I know that you always said that if you were to compare yourself to an animal, it would be a rabbit, but I never expected you to actually become one. Nevertheless, I swear to never abandon you. I will remain by your side for the rest of your admittedly short lifespan!"

The girl shrieked at this and ran to fetch her mother. "Mama, the strange man is back and he's stolen Gonzales again! He keeps petting her ears and cuddling her and he won't give her back!"

"Again?" the mother's voice called. "Summon Leo to hold him back while I call the Rune Knights. At this point, we may have to search for a way to apply a restraining order between him and Gonzales!"

Mard frowned at the disturbingly masculine name they insisted on calling his Lucy. Nothing would prevent him from being with his beloved, he vowed. Nothing in the world could separate them!

A few hours later, he stared questioningly at the piece of paper he had been handed by the Magic Council.

Apparently, there was something that could keep them separated.

 **AN: Oh Mard. That last part was just something I pictured in my head and couldn't stop laughing about. Mard is probably way too rational to ignore the blonde, celestial spirit mage and go for the rabbit, but wouldn't it be funny if he did?**

 **Anyways, thanks for the awesomeness last chapter! I know this is a somewhat odd ship, but I appreciate any input you guys have. So if you have any comments about this one, please let me know. I'm never sure if I went too OOC, and I feel like Lucy may have spun off the handles in this one? And the omake was kind of weird…**

 **Let's move on!**

 **With this last chapter. The two-shot is done! I'll be starting another one soon, I promise. I don't know what kind of ship or what length yet, but once I get an idea and the confidence to pull it off, I'll start writing right away. Feel free to let me know any ideas you have, and I'll try to do them if I have the ability! I'm still really new to the fairy tail archive so I have to get used to writing the different characters, so I can't guarantee anything for sure, but I'll do my best!**

 **Goodbye for now!**

 **-Fareetauhl**

 **PS: I actually had this done yesterday, but Wi-Fi at my house jacks up after about 11:00 pm, so I couldn't post it until today. Oh well, a couple of hours delay isn't that bad. It could be worse…**

 **PSS: Sorry for the super long AN! I'll stop, I promise!**


End file.
